Yuki Yoshida Anime/Story
Yuki Yoshida's experiences in the Given anime episodes. Yuki is remembered by Mafuyu experiencing a flashback about finding Yuki after his suicide. He is seen from a third perspective along with a rope tied from the ceiling down to Yuki's neck. In a filtered image, Yuki is seen from behind along with Mafuyu. Yuki is holding his arm around Mafuyu while leaning towards him. As Kasai is talking to Ritsuka about Mafuyu, she reveals that Mafuyu used to date someone in middle school named Yuki and that he suddenly committed suicide a year ago. There are rumors that Yuki's suicide may have had something to do with Mafuyu. Hiiragi asks Mafuyu about the guitar he's holding if it is Yuki's guitar. Mafuyu explains to Hiiragi that Yuki's mother asked him to take it. Hiiragi mentions Yuki, including several memories of him. As children, Yuki went to the same middle school along with Hiiragi, Yagi, and Mafuyu. Yuki and Mafuyu were alone together in a classroom kissing. Yuki notices Hiiragi standing by the door, but stayed silent. In his childhood, Yuki was Mafuyu's neighbor and played together along with Hiiragi and later, Yagi too. Yuki got along with all three but especially, got along with Mafuyu. He taught him how to pet a cat when they were children. They both were latchkey kids with single mums. Hiiragi states that Yuki and Mafuyu were missing something from the start and that they each had what the other was lacking. This had Yuki attached to Mafuyu and gave the impression that they were made for each other. Yuki was flashy, domineering and moody. Despite Yuki being almost the opposite of Mafuyu, the two got along so well and had the people around them wonder how they got along. Hiiragi compares the two as if they were opposite poles on magnets are attracted to each other. When they started high school, they all went to separate schools but they stayed in touch. Yuki formed a band with Hiiragi and Yagi. Yuki worked a part-time job to save up money for a guitar so he could play in the band and spent a lot of time in the studio. In the next scene of Hiiragi's flashback, Yuki and Mafuyu had a quarrel. Yuki tried grabbing Mafuyu's shoulder but Mafuyu refused and pushed Yuki's hand away from him. Yuki and Mafuyu lost their tempers and began to yell at each other and shortly after, parted ways. Yuki walked back to Hiiragi and Yagi who were watching the two as they fought. Hiiragi spoke to Yuki but he responded by laying his hand on Hiiragi's shoulder before walking away. Two days after the quarrel between the two, Yuki who couldn't even drink downed down a huge amount of booze and committed suicide in his room the same night. After Hiiragi's story, Mafuyu gets a flashback about when he first met Yuki. Yuki was playing with his flying machine toy and came across Mafuyu who was curled up sitting by a tree. He then greeted and asked Mafuyu what he was doing. Not being able to get a word out of Mafuyu, Yuki asked him if he couldn't talk. Yuki continued playing with his toy as Mafuyu wasn't responding. After a short while, Mafuyu told Yuki that his father would hit him if he talked. Yuki lowered his toy in his hand and told Mafuyu that a real father doesn't do that. As Mafuyu begins singing his song, he conveys what he couldn't express after losing Yuki. Yuki is the center of Mafuyu's flashback as he sings. He remembers when him and Yuki first met and how they both watched a relative of either Mafuyu or Yuki's, being arrested by the police and driven away as the two were holding hands. The next flashback is from when they were in middle school. Yuki was out in the rain with his friends Hiiragi, Yagi and Mafuyu. He was holding Mafuyu's hand while dragging him forward, leaving Hiiragi and Yagi standing still for a moment. The next scene, a very happy Yuki is shown kissing Mafuyu on a bed. Mafuyu who appears exhausted, covers his eyes and Yuki tickles Mafuyu's hand to grab Mafuyu's attention for Yuki to caress Mafuyu's cheek. The following scene, Yuki and Mafuyu are arguing. Yuki lays his hand on Mafuyu's shoulder only to be rejected. Knowing that Yuki would do anything for Mafuyu, Mafuyu asks Yuki as they argue, if Yuki would be willing to die for Mafuyu, leaving Yuki shocked. After this scene, Mafuyu is shown having multiple flashbacks of him walking around the street, passing by the places him and Yuki often were at back when they used to date. Not being able to let go of Yuki, Mafuyu states that no matter where he goes, he can see both see Yuki and smell his scent. As Mafuyu's flashbacks proceed, multiple pictures of them together is shown along with a single image of Yuki close up as he smiles. Afterwards, the next flashback is shown where Mafuyu is shocked as he is looking at Yuki who's hanging from the cieling with a rope around his neck. As this flashback is shown, Mafuyu also states that he can't forgive Yuki nor forgive himself, but that he really want to. In the end of the flashbacks, Mafuyu is seen on the stage singing as he sheds a tear thinking that he's lonely without Yuki. The lyrics in the song is all dedicated to the loss of Yuki that Mafuyu could never express before this moment. After the credits scene, during a flashback, Mafuyu and Yuki are seen riding the bus. Yuki has been humming a song that Mafuyu questions. Yuki then tells Mafuyu that he was the one humming it the other day. Arriving at the beach, Yuki realise that it was a bad idea to come to the beach, despite Mafuyu telling Yuki that it was Yuki'd idea to begin with. Yuki replies with "It seemed like a good dating spot". Mafuyu asks Yuki about the date and tells him that Yuki never asked him out on a date to begin with. Yuki replies with "well that goes for the both of us, you never did either." Mafuyu then tells Yuki that everyone thinks they're going out with Yuki replying that they basically are going out. Mafuyu then questions Yuki about the differences and Yuki replies with there only being around 1% difference. Standing by the water, Yuki confesses that the ocean is "killing him" and that they should just go home. Mafuyu then informs Yuki that it is actually his first time at the ocean, which results in Yuki quickly changing his mind saying that the beach is awesome. Mafuyu states that it is as easy for Yuki to lie as it is breathing. In the next scene, Yuki and Mafuyu are seen walking along the beach. Mafuyu then suggests that they should just go home but Yuki refuses saying that they should stay for five more minutes. Mafuyu then asks why they should stay for five more minutes. Yuki then tells Mafuyu that he's drilling it into his head that he's the first person Mafuyu ever came to the ocean with. Mafuyu tells Yuki that most of his 'firsts' has been with Yuki and then questions him if he wants even more of them. Yuki then stops and turns around, looking at Mafuyu smiling, then telling him that he might remember the moment the next time Mafuyu comes to the ocean on a winter day where the wind is strong, or that Mafuyu might remember the next time he starts humming that weird song. Mafuyu tells Yuki that he won't forget them being at the ocean even if they don't spend another five minutes there. Yuki then close his eyes telling Mafuyu that he'll forget but tells him that he'll remember next year and probably even in five years, however, Mafuyu probably won't think about it much in ten years. After stating that, Yuki suggests that they go home and have sex in the bathroom but Mafuyu replies with "Yeah... Let's not". Yuki giggles and asks Mafuyu which one it is, Mafuyu replies with a no. The two are seen walking along the beach whereas the scene changes to the ocean view itself. Category:Stories